


Guns

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz has an uncomfortable crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns

Liz wonders if Kid knows. He's so detail oriented and anal about everything sometimes she worries he'll just say it and she'll be left standing there, weightless without a frame of reference and Patty looking at her like _that_. But he doesn't say anything. He says nothing and gets this speculative look, the kind that graces his face when he's being serious and not whining in a pile on the floor. Liz honestly likes Kid, sometimes thinks about talking with him, with someone. Maka's got her own shit to deal with, and while Tsubaki would be a good listener, Liz does not want Blackstar involved in her business. So Liz doesn't say anything, she stays quiet and smart, hauling Kid in the right direction and tempering Patty's bounce with a hopefully slightly more organized and sane aire. And without words she relishes the times Kid is being crazy and Patty jumps into the fray.

Kid is an impressive shot, sure, there's certainly something exhilarating in firing beside Patty the two of them wrecking havoc. Patty's giggles and Kid's determination spiral in a race to _win_. They're a team, a family as it were. Liz knows that, feels that, appreciates it. But there's something different when it's Patty. Kid is accurate, perfect, direct. Patty is wild and grinning and firing off at angles. Her fingers slide around Liz and make her sing. Sometimes Liz wonders, dreams, that they're twin pistols, made for each other. Kid has shaped them, but Liz belongs in Patty's hand. It's all Patty, and none of it is intentional. Sometimes after a fight Liz comes back to her human form, shaking and gasping, not just with the rush of battle but something hot and deep that curls inside her. She has to breathe and step back, away from Kid because he'll know and away from Patty because. Because Patty is her sister. Patty is her first and her last and her very best friend. Patty doesn't know, Patty can't know. And Liz goes to bed at night, in the dark of their room and runs her hand down inside her shorts and closes her mouth tight against breath and sound, thinking about the casually gleeful way Patty flicks at her trigger. The way Patty's fingers will dance over her and move with the recoil.

Some day's Liz wants to ask, coming up from dreams sated and yet still hungry, the curve of Patty's breasts phantom-pressed to her side. And then Patty will bounce through breakfast and savage a math test or yell at Kid for being an idiot and Liz will laugh because she loves Patty. She loves Patty and she wants Patty and those two things _have_ to be separate. One is pure and bright and fills her life with happiness and meaning, the other hides in her mind waiting until Patty falls asleep on her shoulder when they're watching a documentary in class and Liz feels the tickle of her hair against her cheek, inhales the sweet-burnt smell that she's known since she can remember, or for the staggering minutes when Patty comes out of her room dressed for them to go to a dance and Liz has to swallow and blink before she can say, "Yes Patty, you look fine." She knows it's not normal, she tries to think about other people, other girls even. Anyone but her sister. Maka is cute enough, and Soul can be quite handsome, but trying to coax her mind to fantasize elsewhere always leads back to the way Patty's bangs curl just slightly, or how her metal body always feels hot under Liz's hand even though she knows that can't be true.

This is partly why Liz very rarely uses Patty. It's hard not to let her hands roam, to keep her mind on the battle at hand. She knows others are sometimes more physically uninhibited with their weapons than they are with those same people. She's seen Blackstar _lick_ Tsubaki, which was just awkward. She's heard stories about Spirit and Stein, and she's noticed the way Maka sometimes adjusts her grip on Soul. Some are subtle, other's obvious, Liz fears she's more likely to be the latter. She's glad Kid is so...well, Kid. He doesn't feel either of them, or change any of his behavior, which is not to say that he won't occasionally be incredibly inappropriate, Liz has grown used to Kid's hands in strange places, but he never means it, it's never sexual. Liz isn't sure Kid could be sexual. It's something Liz is greatful for. She's seen Patty look at boys, they're sisters after all they share, well not everything, but Patty talks about her crushes and Liz listens and tries to be a good, encouraging older sister. But it's hard she wants to growl at them when the walk past in the halls, twine herself around Patty's smaller form and make them all go away. Patty is hers, has always been how can't they see that? Maybe they do. Patty bemoans that she's already halfway through high school and she's never had a boyfriend.

Liz feels guilty for glaring at the boys and always being with her sister. She needs to stop. She needs to stop looking, stop brushing her fingers through Patty's hair, down her arms, or across her shoulders when they pass in the hall. She needs to smile more at other people. There is a world beyond Patty, Liz knows. She just needs to want to find it. It's a hard thing to do, but waiting forever for Patty isn't good for either of them. It's a commitment Liz makes to herself. She's going to leave space, she's going to stop thinking, she's going to just love Patty, Patty her sister, with the kind of love she feels for Kid her near-brother. They're a family, Liz reminds herself. She wonders if Kid knows. She needs someone to talk to.


End file.
